


unplugged

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2am chanlix antics, Cockwarming, Cum Eating, Feelings, Gaming Talk, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Shoulder Massage, Smut, Twitch Streamer Felix, buttplug, chan fucks felix on his gaming chair, drool, gamer felix, jisung is mentioned during sexy time, massage therapist chan, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: felix is gaming with his friends at 2am when chan gives him a shoulder massage... the rest is history.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 28
Kudos: 491





	unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting i think i'm projecting, anyways, i hope you enjoy this indulgence piece!~

“Baby what are you doing?” Felix asked with a hushed tone. 

He had to mute himself on Discord, unable to focus on the game and his friend's callouts ringing in his ears at two in the morning. His boyfriend’s hands were snaking around his shoulders, fingertips eager to dance underneath the collar of his shirt. 

“Just thought you might want me to release some of that tension in your shoulders,” Chan tells him. Felix glances at him in the third monitor on his desk, the one that’s turned off and only really used for when he is streaming or editing videos. He can see Chan’s reflection relatively clearly and can recognise that he was fresh out of the shower from how flat his hair was. Felix sighs as Chan works his expert fingers into just the right spots, releasing tight knots that had formed since the last time his boyfriend had worked on his shoulders.

“You know, sometimes I think you just use being a massage therapist as an excuse to touch me whenever.” Felix pursues his lips, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop the grin begging to spread across his pink smile. He waits for a response that doesn’t come straight away. Chan bends over the chair further, letting his lips press small kisses against Felix’s cheek. It was hard around the gaming headset, but Chan made it work.

“It’s not exactly my fault you get worked up so easily,” Chan speaks into his ear, breath tickling Felix’s neck. He let out a soft sigh, thankful as fuck that he muted himself. He should deafen himself, so he cannot hear his friends and his friends cannot hear him. He decides to leave the decision making a little longer, as he can’t quite figure out what it is Chan wants right now, more so the intensity of what Chan wants right now.

Instead, Felix rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen himself up as he focused back on the game he was playing. He makes sure to switch his setting to push to talk, quickly telling his friends he needs to be quiet because Chan is trying to sleep.

Felix cannot see the way his words make the erection in Chan’s sweats twitch, how his bare chest is rising and falling faster than usual.

Felix felt the pressure of something against the back of the gaming chair he was sitting in. The pressure would come and go with no distinguishable pace to it. He rested his head back against the chair, too relaxed from Chan’s magic hands making him feel all types of floaty.

“Good?” Chan asks from above him.

Felix can merely nod his head, unable to fully focus on the game from his muscles getting much-needed attention.

“You’re really tight Felix, what happened?” Chan’s fingers wrap around a particularly sore knot which begins to release slowly as Chan works away at it.

“Do I need to take care of you more often?”

“Yes,” Felix slurs, fingers feeling like jelly against the keyboard and mouse as Chan works his way down Felix’s chest. His palm brushed over his cock, impressed that Felix was as hard as him already.

“If I take care of you can you take care of me?” 

Felix could taste the fucking arousal in the air. Chan shifts the chair slightly, just enough that he can press a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Felix’s lips are wet, and he wants more than just a single meeting of muscles - something Chan was more than happy to oblige

“Of course,” Felix groans out. Felix splits Chan’s lips apart, tongue making its way inside his mouth to move against his own. Chan grins as he pulls himself away from the kiss. He takes in Felix’s now ruffled hair, his swollen, drool covered lips and wonders how he got so fucking lucky. This sinful, freckled, gorgeous man in front of him was so special, so sweet, so, so talented, so… _Felix._

Chan makes a show of discarding himself of his sweatpants, letting his hands mold over his muscles as the clothing slid down around his ankles - cock finally free of unwanted restriction.

“Wanna keep me warm then until you finish your game?”

“Let me take my pants off, fuck.” Felix’s hands shake from excitement as he pulls off his shorts and boxers. He stands, letting Chan settle in the chair behind him. Lips pressed against his lower back, over his asscheeks and thighs until Chan’s hands wrapped around his upper thighs. Felix bends over, revealing the butt plug that had been in his ass all night. He was so proud of keeping it in there so long without Chan even suspecting it. His fingers curled and eyes clenched shut as Chan removed the plug from his hole. The feeling of it finally brushing against his insides, slow and warm on the way out would be enough for Felix to cum usually - when it came to Chan he could never last long. But tonight, tonight was different. Felix had intended to hold out until they both settled down in bed together, he’d been trying to train himself for weeks and finally built up enough stamina around his tiring schedule and he was proud. 

Chan’s surprise was more than welcome. 

Felix _needed_ it. 

Felix _wanted_ it.

The blonde’s hole gaped as the plug was removed, and Chan raised an eyebrow as he took in the length of it. Not quite as big as him but enough to give his freckled boyfriend a generous enough stretch so that he wouldn’t have to work him up for long. Something about the way Felix was writhing around was enough for him to know to be careful with what he did to the younger boy. Chan knew he couldn’t handle it if he dragged this out too long, especially being so late. Little did he know about what Felix had been doing. 

Chan set the plug aside, reaching for the lube bottle hidden at the back of the desk and out of sight from any viewer's eyes when Felix streamed. He decanted some of the lubricant onto his fingers, warming it up before slicking himself up. He squeezed a second amount into his palm, repeating the process of warming the liquid before pressing it against and around Felix’s pretty rim.

“Ready to keep me warm for a bit? You don’t have that much longer left of the game.”

Felix nods his head, biting his lips as he positioned himself over Chan’s cock. Every time they fucked he couldn’t get enough of the sight of it - he couldn’t explain why or how but just the sight of Chan’s cock was enough to produce precum in a record amount of time. 

“Who are you playing with? Jisung?” Chan asks.

Felix knew where this was going.

“Yes,” he moans as Chan’s fingers tease his hole.

“Yes… who?” Chan prompts. His voice catches in his throat, waiting for Felix to respond.

“Yes, Jisung.”

“Mmm, interesting.” Chan’s eyes were heavy from arousal, mouth dry and cock painfully hard and waiting to be buried deep inside the love of his life.

“Kind of gross that you want me to say my best friend’s name before you put your dick in me,” Felix groans out, hole clenching and opening up as Chan continues to play.

Chan lets out a low laugh.

“Kind of gross that you enjoy it too sweetheart,” Chan’s voice was intoxicating, filled with desire and Felix fucking loved this. To him, everything about Chan was gorgeous. The way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he held himself, his constant determination. The man was a living work of art and Felix relished in knowing that he was his, and his only. _That’s_ why they did this.

Felix felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock press into his hole, a lewd moan escaping from the younger’s throat as Chan helped lower Felix onto him. His boyfriend’s large hands hold his hips with a delicate grasp, careful not to leave bruises, not tonight. Felix felt every inch of Chan twitch inside of him as he put his hands back on his mouse and keyboard. As promised Chan didn’t move at all, though his hand wrapped firmly around Felix’s cock, stroking gently whenever he got a kill in-game.

“Look how good you are,” Chan mumbles against his back. Felix arches his back, angling himself back further so Chan’s cock sits against his tummy. The older groans from the feeling of being moved, painfully trying to resist bucking his hips into Felix’s small ass. Felix grins, the devilish look in his eyes not visible to his boyfriend who was getting worked up from the younger’s act of lust.

“You want me to move that badly huh?” Chan jerks Felix’s cock, smearing precum over the head with his thumb.

“Fuck,” Felix moans, hand slipping from the mouse. Chan does it again, once more with _feeling._ His cock twitches in Felix’s ass as he grinds into him.

Painfully, _devilishly_ slow.

Felix can’t take it anymore, lifting his hips and grinding them back down against Chan’s cock without warning. The older’s foot kicks out from the sudden feeling, knocking something underneath the desk. Suddenly the room is dark, covered in shadows as Felix’s computer was disconnected. Chan reaches out, fumbling for his cellphone to turn on the torch light, unable to handle having the sight in front of him taken away.

Felix doesn’t seem to care at all, instead, he has made it his mission to fuck himself on Chan’s cock until the older came inside of him. Felix holds onto Chan’s free hand, placing it over the spot where his cock was making a visible bulge in his lower abdomen. Chan knew he could get this deep, but it was so different, and sickly satisfying to feel his cock rub against his hand underneath Felix’s many layers of skin and muscle. Chan’s eyes roll as Felix rides him, the immense pleasure between his ass and being able to feel himself inside of him growing too much for Chan to handle.

He was losing it already.

“I know you want to fill me up, so please, fill me the fuck up Chan,” Felix moans breathily, voice higher than his usual husky tone. He begins to ride Chan faster, the grip of the olders hand around Felix’s cock tightening as he jerks him at the same pace he was slipping his ass over his cock.

“I’m gonna cum in you Felix f-fuCK!” Chan moans so loudly it resembles much like that of a yell. He sees white as Felix fucks him through his orgasm, unaware of the amount of pleasure it was giving Felix to feel him paint his insides. Felix’s drool drips from his lips and onto Chan’s hands, cursing and throwing his back against Chan’s chest as he cums in the olders large hand. Chan raises his digits to his boyfriend’s lips, who laps it up messily, cum painting the corners of his lips a sticky white.

Chan used his strength to help Felix turn around to face him while still keeping his cock inside him. Partly because it felt so fucking nice and warm and partly because he didn’t want to get cum all over Felix’s precious chair. He leans in, poking out his tongue to clean up the mess Felix made, not before kissing him senseless. The passion between them never sizzled, every time was like the first, and Chan’s love for Felix grew more and more with every day that passed. Moments like these where they could be themselves, let loose and act on their desires were some of their favourites. The safety and comfort they shared was unmatched, the feeling of content and happiness almost overwhelming.

“I’m going to be so tired for tomorrow’s stream holy shit,” Felix heaves, hand raising to his cheeks to wipe away the stray tears that had escaped his control. 

“I also can’t believe we managed to unplug my setup, Jisung is going to be so mad I disconnected.” Felix laughs against Chan’s chest. 

“Well, I’m not sorry for it one bit. He’ll get over it.” Chan cradles his head against his chest, fingers stroking circles into the younger’s back.

“Don’t worry about dinner tomorrow either. You’re streaming so I’ll have everything ready for when you finish,” Chan tells him.

“I don’t deserve you,” Felix mumbles, lips pursing and ghosting kisses over Chan’s perfectly sculpted pecs.

“Shh, yes you do. I love you pumpkin,” Chan whispers into his love’s hair.

Felix loved him too, more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all. the amount of motivation it gives me is what keeps me going and writing.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
